1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a lens and a blind hole behind the lens. The blind hole receives an optical fiber. The lens receives and guides light from the optical fiber.
Injection molding is a popular method of fabricating optical fiber connectors. A mold used includes a core pin to form the blind hole. During injection molding, however, the core pin may be bent by impact of introduced molding material, thus producing a blind hole out of spec.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.